Blurred Trouble
by kaisooholic
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP] "Kai! Jangan campur merica di adonan!" "Ini menyenangkan Hyung!" "Masakanmu tidak enak dan gosong" "Kyungsoo hyung! Dapur terbakar karena Kai!" "MWO!" Kerusuhan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kewalahan menghadapi Kai. Bahkan dapur sekolahpun terbakar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bonus plus beberapa resep, KAISOO FANFICT. Slight KaiLu, HunSoo.
1. Beggin-ing

Blurred Trouble

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Members

Romance, Humor, Friendship

Its yaoi_, don't like don't read_

* * *

"Kai! Jangan campur merica di adonan!" "Ini menyenangkan Hyung!" "Masakanmu tidak enak dan gosong" "Kyungsoo hyung! Dapur terbakar karena Kai!" "MWO?!" ─ Kerusuhan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kewalahan. Bahkan dapur sekolahpun terbakar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bonus plus beberapa resep, KAISOO FANFICT. Slight KaiLu, HunSoo.

* * *

a/n

Halohalo semuanyaa! *tebar lope* kali ini saya alias author gaje kaisooholic comeback membawa fict baru lagi hehe, dengan tema yang agak beda lagi tentunya.

Disini aku bakal ngehadirin fict dimana Kai akan belajar memasak dengan Kyungsoo hohoho, tentu saja diselingi KaiLu dan HunSoo biar greget konfliknya. Entah aku juga kepengen ini fict rated M, agak risih sebenernya. Tapi saya buat rated T+ dulu yaa~

Dan yang lebih anti mainstreamnya lagi, aku bakal menyuguhkan resep-resep yang pastinya ada beneran dan aku nyontek dari majalah langganan hahaha :p tapi kalimatnya bakal aku sesuaikan sama obrolan sehari-hari, jadi gak langsung resep gitu. Paham ga?

Ini fiction bener-bener dari otak aku, jadi kalau aku dianggap plagiat enggak sama sekali, dan…

_No Plagiat Please!_

Thanks, happy reading all…

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Januari, 01 2014

Kim Jongin alias Kai masih memejamkan matanya dan juga masih terbaring, terkapar, tergeletak dengan tidak elite nya di kasur queen size miliknya. Bisa dilihat juga sungai kecil mengalir dari sudut bibir tebalnya itu. Memang sedikit menjijikan, namanya juga manusia itu pasti sangat normal. Kalian semua juga pasti pernah mengalaminya juga bukan? Apalagi kalau kalian sedang lelah, hal ini pasti terjadi.

Kai memang sedang lelah, lelah batin dan lelah fisik.

Ada apa?

Kai baru saja pulang dari kegiatan berlibur di Rumah Neneknya, apalagi dia harus berjalan kaki dari stasiun menuju rumahnya. Karena kau tahu, Kai baru saja kecopetan dan dia sangat malas untuk mengingat itu semua.

Berjalan kaki sejauh 5km memang tidak terlalu jauh, apabila kau seorang atlit lari. Namun kai hanyalah seorang penari dan dia lumayan bagus untuk olahraga, tapi apa iya pada pukul 1 siang, di mana matahari sedang bersinar panas-panasnya dankau berjalan kaki sejauh 5km?

Kai menggeram dalam tidurnya, kakinya serasa patah dan mati rasa. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan cuaca di Seoul sedang tidak bersahabat, dimana matahari bersinar terlalu terik dan suhu mencapai 40 derajat cukup membuat Kai terkulai lemas. Dan salahkan Kai kenapa ia lupa memakai sun block miliknya.

Nafas yang teratur, mata yang terpejam damai, bibir yang terkatup rapat, posisi yang menggelikan. Jangan lupakan wajah tampan yang sempurna itu kali ini tengah mengerjapkan matanya malas-malasan menyadari nyamannya ruangan di mana ia berada sekarang ini.

Kai memang orang kaya, namun ia tidak bisa menghubungi supir dan hyungnya karena handphonenya hilang dan ia tidak mempunyai koin untuk sekedar menelpon orang rumah mengenai keberadaannya tadi. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan lebih memilih panas-panasan untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

"Hoamm…" Kai menyandarkan bahu tegapnya ke haluan kasur, ia masih memejamkan mata, tampaknya ia sangat lelah. Namun biarlah, itu memang konsekuensinya.

Mata elang itu menoleh menuju jam dinding ukiran yang terletak di sudut kamarnya, 5a.m.

Kai tertidur selama 14 jam. Baguslah.

Masa bodoh ia melewati tahun baru 2014, kenangan akhir tahun yang menyedihkan itu ia tidak pedulikan. Yang penting, Kai masih butuh istirahat dan─

Gurk~

─makanan.

Kai menyunggingkan senyuman kecil menyadari kalau dia sedang lapar, maka ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju lantai dasar, lebih tepatnya pantry sekedar untuk mencari cemilan dan menonton tv seharian, serta bermalas-malasan sebelum libur usai untuk sekolah kembali.

Begitu sampai di depan pantry, tidak ada makanan apapun, bahkan air putih pun tidak ada, padahal dulu maid sudah sibuk kalau masuk jam-jam Kai akan sekolah,

Bodoh, Kai sedang libur.

Namun, kan sama saja! Contohnya seperti sekarang, ia terbangun pada jam subuh seperti sekarang dan bingung kelaparan mencari makanan.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kulkas dua pintu yang terpajang indah di sudut dapur.

Cklek~

Angin dingin menyembur dari dalam kulkas, Kai menyukai ini. Dimana ia membuka kulkas dan dingin akan menyambutnya. Seperti anak kecil bukan? Lucu sekali~

"Yah, kosong. Masa aku mau makan roti strawberry? Itu kan punya Baekhyun hyung!" Kai bergumam pelan, ia memejamkan matanya sambil terus menikmati udara dingin yang merembes kulit tan seksi miliknya.

Di kulkas hanya ada sayuran mentah, dan roti milik Baekhyun (hyung Kai). Dan Kai tidak mau memakan roti milik Baekhyun, ia masih ingin hidup dan tidak mau mati sia-sia karena memakan roti kesayangan hyungnya itu.

Karena Kai tidak bisa memasak, maka ia lebih memilih untuk menutup kulkas dan memeriksa laci pantry. Semoga saja ada sesuatu yang bisa Kai makan, ayolah tertidur selama 14 jam dan semenjak pulang dari stasiun Kai belum makan bahkan minum sama sekali! Tidak heran kalau ia sangat kelaparan sekarang.

Klek~

Memasang wajah datarnya, Kai kembali menutup laci itu. Sungguh tidak memuaskan, di sana bahkan hanya ada gula dan garam. Tidak mungkin ia akan memakan gula atau mencemil garam bukan?

Bahkan teh, kopi, dan sirup tidak ada. Kai mendecih pelan dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan terus berkomat-kamit supaya ia bisa menemukan paling tidak biskuit saja.

Kai sangat bingung, kemana semua orang? Rumah tampak sepi, dan daritadi ia baru melihat satu maid yang baru saja membersihkan wastafel dekat kamar Baekhyun.

Bahkan Appa dan Eommanya juga tak terlihat, padahal mereka pulang dari rumah nenek lebih dulu dari Kai, dan Kai juga sangat hafal bahwa Eomma dan Appanya suka bersiap-siap untuk jogging jam segini, namun Kai juga tidak melihat batang hidungnya.

Kalau Baekhyun, tentu saja ia masih terbaring dengan manisnya di kamar. Baekhyun tidak ikut dengan Kai dan kedua orangtuanya ke rumah neneknya karena beralasan tugas kuliah Baekhyun begitu menumpuk, dan ia beralasan ingin menjaga rumah saja, katanya ia bisa memanfaatkan wifi untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah.

Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, mata Kai langsung berbinar-binar, di karpet masih terdapat satu bungkus oreo isi 3 rasa Vanilla yang bisa Kai tebak milik Baekhyun. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat dan langsung Kai duduk manis di karpet, menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi menyetel kartun favoritnya. Pororo.

Kai terkekeh melihat kartun itu, akhirnya tak lama salah seorang maidnya yang bernama Sandara keluar menghampiri Kai. Kai yang menyadari kehadiran Sandara hanya menolehkan matanya dan kembali fokus ke Pororo.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Benarkah ini kau?! Kapan kau pulang? Seperti setan saja, pulang tak dijemput" Sandara menjulurkan lidahnya dan merebut bungkus oreo kosong yang masih dipegang oleh Kai. Kai menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sandara, namun matanya masih fokus ke televisi.

Sandara memang maid yang dekat bahkan terlalu dekat dengan Kai, jadi jangan heran bahasa percakapan mereka sangat tidak formal. Dan sebetulnya Kai juga sudah menganggap Sandara adalah_ noona_nya, begitu pula dengan Sandara yang juga menganggap Kai adalah _dongsaeng_nya.

"Noona, aku lapar" Kai memegang perutnya dan beraegyo di depan Sandara. Sandara yang sedang memberesi sofa hanya mengacak rambut Kai, dan terkekeh sebentar memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Lalu, apa urusanku hah?" Sandara memasang wajah sok cuek, mata ia alihkan ke arah lain asalkan tidak Kai. Entah kenapa Sandara ingin sekali menggoda majikannya ini. Tampaknya akan sangat menyenangkan?

Kai langsung ciut, bibirnya mempout ria yang berhasil membuat Sandara tertawa renyah, namun tidak menghilangkan wajah cantiknya.

"Noona jahat sekali! Rasakan ini!" Kai melempar bantal sofa ke arah Sandara dan mengacak-acak isi ruang tengah. Sandara langsung mendeath glare Kai, namun Kai tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan mematikan Sandara. Justru ia melempar Sandara dengan baterai remote tv.

"Hei jangan di berantakin dong! Rapihkan sendiri, bye!" Sandara mengejek Kai dengan menggoyangkan pantatnya ke arah Kai. Kai mendengus kelas dan memilih duduk manis di depan televisi. Pororonya bentar lagi selesai, nanggung. Sementara Sandara memilih pergi dan mengurus pekerjaannya yang lain.

.

"Kai! Aku merindukanmu, oohh nae dongsaeng~" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya heboh, suara melengkingnya dapat terdengar sampai halaman depan. Kai hanya merinding begitu mendengar lengkingan itu, akhirnya maka ia segera menghabiskan sereal coklat (yang tadi dibeli Sandara karena dipaksa Kai) dan langsung berlari dan sepakat akan bersembunyi di dapur. Sekalian menghindar dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang aku disini!" Kai berbisik dengan salah satu maid, maid itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyapu lantai, Kai lebih memilih bersembunyi di bawah pantry. Tampaknya akan aman dan tidak ketahuan.

"Yuuuhhhuu~ Kim Jongin eoddiga? Yak hitam!" Baekhyun berteriak, suara cemprengnya bahkan menggema dan berdengung dengan tidak elitnya di telinga Kai. Kai mengigit bibirnya keras-keras karena menahan emosi dan menahan tawanya. Kai pikir ini akan menyenangkan, sedikit bermain-main di pagi hari.

"Kkamjongg! Hei Kai! Aku belum bertemu denganmuuuh~ Kau tidak merindukan hyungmu sendiri, eoh? Aku tahu kau berada di sini!" Jantung Kai berdegup kencang, tampaknya ia mulai sedikit panik, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu kalau Kai sedang bersembunyi di bawah pantry?

Sebetulnya Kai sedikit bingung, tumben sekali Hyungnya itu bangun jam segini. Biasanya pada hari libur, bisa-bisa Baekhyun bangun pukul 1 siang bahkan pukul 3 sore. Dan akan begadang bermain playstation, atau hanya sekedar chattingan dengan raksasa Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tidur pukul 4 pagi.

"Hah~ sudahlah, paling ia masih tidur" suara Baekhyun mengecil, Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kai sudah dalam posisi kuda-kuda untuk mengejutkan Hyungnya. Namun…

"Argh!" Kepala Kai membentur penyangga pantry, nyeri masbro. Masa bodoh dengan Baekhyun yang akan heboh nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah…kepala Kai, perih~

"Eh?! Itu kau?" Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju asal suara yang Baekhyun yakin berasal dari pantry dapur. Dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati adiknya sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya dan wajahnya begitu konyol karena menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Hahaha~ kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dari Hyung! Ayo sini hyung obatin, rasain! Emang enak?" Baekhyun menuntun Kai menuju sofa ruang tengah, wajah Kai sangat memprihatinkan, wajahnya tak henti henti meringis karena rasa denyut di kepalanya tak kunjung hilang.

Seandainya tadi ia lebih tenang, mungkin ia tidak akan membentur pantry seperti itu. Tapi biarlah, lagi pula Kai memang merindukan Baekhyun jadi tidak apa-apa. Lagian masih libur~

"Kau sedang apa tadi eoh? Sampai bisa seperti itu? Kkk, menghindar dariku?" Baekhyun membantu Kai duduk, Kai hanya bisa mengangguk imut seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan memanggil Sandara. Noona kesayangan Baekhyun juga.

"Sandara noona! Jebal, Kai butuh kau sekarang" teriakan Baekhyun menggema keseluruh rumah, Sandara dengan secepat kilat langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari arah taman belakang dan wajah lucunya itu justru membuat Baekhyun tambah panik.

"Kepalanya terbentur meja pantry, diobatin ya" Baekhyun berlalu, Sandara kembali mendekat kea rah Kai yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya.

"Aiggoo~ Uri Kkamjong habis ketatap meja pantryy~ pasti sakit yaah?" Kai mendengus dan menjambak rambut Sandara yang tergurai indah, sementara Sandara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya pergi mengambil kotak P3K.

"Jangan teriak, suaramu itu terlalu jelek. Diam, dan jangan membantah" Sandara menunjukan wajah seriusnya, Kai hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap Sandara;

'hey-noona-cepat-obati-aku-jangan-banyak-basa-basi'

Sandara dengan telaten memijat kepala Kai, Kai sebenarnya memang diam, namun dalam hatinya ia sedang menjerit kesakitan. Tapi ia tak mau berlama-lama, lebih baik diam dan tahan sakitnya. Toh ini masih pagi, dia tidak mungkin berbuat onar.

Kemudian Sandara memberi obat oles pada dahi Kai, kemudian ia beri plester berwarna pink bercorak strawberry (milik Baekhyun)

"Kyaa! Neomu yeoppo, sekarang kau mandi. Jangan lepas plesternya!" Sandara tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkan Kai. Kai sebetulnya belum tahu bahwa plester yang ditempelnya adalah plester milik Baekhyun, terlebih berwarna pink!

Begitu akan membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba…

"Kai! Kau akan ikut aku untuk mendaftar sekolah barumu, tidak ada penolakan. Jam 9 kau sudah harus siap, dan berpakaian yang rapi, keramas dulu! Jangan lupa sarapan, kalau sudah langsung…" Baekhyun terdiam, benda di dahi itu…

"SANDARA!" Kai bengong, dan tanpa berkata-kata segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk segera mandi.

.

.

.

Kai masih belum menyadari kehadiran plester itu, dengan malas-malasan ia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya ia gulung hingga pergelangan sikut, dan menggunakan celana jeans hitam.

"Oh, tampannya dirimu ini" Gumam Kai bangga dalam hati sambil melihat pakaiannya, maka ia langsung menyemprotkan parfum berbau mint ke seluruh tubuhnya dan menyisir rambutnya hingga rapi.

Kai melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin, tampak ada yang berbeda.

Jerawat, tidak ada. Komedo, apa lagi. Berminyak? Ah tidak.

Oh…

Plester pink, motif strawberry.

Dan Baekhyun tadi berteriak karena plester ini, lalu Hyung itu akan membawaku ke sekolah untuk mengurus sekolah baru?

Sip. Kim Jongin, just stay cool demi harga diri!

Kai merapihkan bajunya dan kemudian bergegas menuju kebawah, masih jam 8.30, artinya ia masih bebas setengah jam. Lebih baik mencari monggu, jjang-ah, dan jjang-gu.

Dengan penuh semangat dan mengabaikan kepalanya yang terasa berat Kai berlari menuju halaman belakang. Masa bodoh ia akan diteriaki maid karena membuat gaduh rumah, ia rindu pada anak-anaknya.

"Monggu! Jjangu! Jjangah! Your father is here!" Kai berteriak dan tanpa menunggu lama anjing putih yang bernama Monggu datang mengejar Kai yang sedang berjongkok.

"Hei baby boy, kemana yang lain? Kau tambah gemuk!" Kai menggaruk tengkuk Monggu, sementara anjing itu hanya mesam-mesem senang dan menggeliat manja di tangan Kai. Dan akhirnya Monggu duduk manis di depan Kai.

"Jjangu jjangah dimana,hm?" Kai kembali bertanya, meskipun dia tahu anjing tidak mungkin berbicara, paling tidak ia ingin mengajak hewannya untuk berkomunikasi bukan?

"Guk! Rawr! Woff!" Monggu menggeram, ekornya sudah melengking ke atas, oh baiklah dia sedang senang sekali. Kai pun akhirnya memeluk dan mencubit gemas anjingnya.

"Jadi kau cemburu aku mencari mereka? Aiggoo" Kai akhirnya meninggalkan Monggu. Monggu pun akhirnya kembali berlarian bebas di halaman belakang. Kai yang melihat Monggu dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa aku pindah sekolah?" Kai memainkan PSPnya, Baekhyun yang sedang menyetir hanya menoleh sekilas pada Kai dan memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyungggg!" Kai meletakkan PSPnya kasar ke jok belakang, Baekhyun membenarkan posisi beanie nya dan tersenyum, Kai bengong dan dahinya mengkerut. Tidak tahu maksud dari Hyungnya ini.

"Sekolahmu terlalu jauh di pinggiran kota Seoul, padahal sekolahmu biasa-biasa saja. Kan lebih baik kau bersekolah di SM High School saja, disana justru kau bisa semakin mengembangkan bakat kesenianmu. Disana itu ada esktrakurikuler memasak, menyanyi, menari, basket, futsal, voli, palang merah, pecinta alam, dan…"

"Cukup hyung, aku tahu sekolahmu dulu memang sangat unggulan" Baekhyun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Kai. Sebelum Baekhyun kuliah, ia memang bersekolah disitu. Jadi tidak heran kalau Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya.

"Nah, kau bisa menggunakan bis untuk ke sekolah. Gunakan mobil kalau sedang urgent saja!" Baekhyun melirik sinis, Kai cengo. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan mata nya menganga tak percaya.

"Enak saja! Tidak mau! Lagian eomma memperbolehkan aku pakai mobil kok hyung!" Kai membela diri, enak saja. Sebetulnya Kai sedikit trauma atas kejadian pulang dari stasiun itu. walaupun ini naik bis, menuju halte kita juga harus berjalan kaki bukan?

"No, no, no~ Eomma hari ini akan pergi ke Jepang bersama Appa. Kita lihat keputusan Eomma nanti" Baekhyun menjawab santai, dan Kai langsung diam dan menggerutu sambil menggumamkan kata makian untuk hyungnya yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

.

.

Begitu sampai di SM High School, Kai hanya diam dan menunjukkan wajah pokerface nya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan berceloteh tanpa henti, sekolah memang sepi karena ini masih libur. Namun mungkin entah karena nostalgia, Baekhyun bersorak riang ketika melewati koridor atau bahkan melintasi beberapa ruang kelas.

"Hyaa~ Dulu aku berantem disini dengan Jongdae! Ah, serunya saat itu, ribut hanya karena peringkat Jongdae yang berhasil aku tebas~"

"Kai! Dulu disini ruang kelasku! Koridor kesana itu ada kolam renang dan perpustakaan, luar biasa bukan?"

"Memalukan sekali saat itu, tempat bekalku tumpah disini kkkk"

"Kau harus tahu Kai, aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol disini loh! Romantis kan? Bertemu di ujung koridor loker~ Dia sangat tampan dan begitu seksi, ah aku merindukannya~"

"Tunggu, kenapa UKS nya sekarang jadi tambah luas ya?"

"Oh baiklah, bahkan kamar mandinya begitu bersih~"

"HYUNG! BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN TUNJUKKAN TUJUAN KITA YANG SEBENARNYA?"

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida, ini adik saya Kim Jongin" Baekhyun menunduk hormat, diikuti Kai di belakangnya. Keduanya tersenyum canggung ke arah kepala sekolah SM High School yang bisa Baekhyun tebak sudah berumur 50+

"Oh! Kau Baekhyong! Lulusan 2 tahun yang lalu?" Lee SooMan, nama kepala sekolah itu menunjuk senang ke arah Baekhyun. Senyum canggung Baekhyun langsung luntur begitu mendengar nama panggilan Baekhyong.

Kepala sekolah itu selalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu karena baginya itu lebih mudah dihafalkan, dan apalagi dulu ketika masih SMA Baekhyun juga adalah siswa berprestasi dan dikenal oleh para guru dan kepala sekolah.

"Ne, saya ingin mendaftarkan adik saya untuk bersekolah disini, Pak. Dulu dia bersekolah di Namgeong" Baekhyun duduk tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, Kai yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya ikut duduk dan memperhatikan kedua orang ini.

"Ah begitu rupanya, baiklah…Kim Jongin, selalu meraih peringkat 5 besar, pintar kesenian dan mahir berolahraga, rajin menabung dan tidak pernah melalaikan tugas. Baiklah, welcome to SM High School!" SooMan menutup berkas yang tadi diserahkan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya, dulu padahal saat Baekhyun test untuk memasuki sekolah ini, dia harus belajar mati-matian demi bisa bersekolah disini.

Namun adiknya, Kai. Bisa langsung diterima hanya dengan sekali pertemuan dan hanya dengan mempercayai berkas itu?! baekhyun menoleh ke adiknya Kai yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Baekhyun memberi kode mata, Kai langsung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jadi, kapan adik saya bisa bersekolah disini?" Baekhyun mulai mencairkan suasana, SooMan tampak berpikir dan tersenyum cerah. Kai dan Baekhyun seketika merinding melihat kepala sekolah yang aneh ini.

"Mulai semester besok, tepat setelah liburan usai. 3 Januari! Dan disini, kau alias Jongout harus memilih tiga ekstrakurikuler wajib, informasinya bisa kau lihat di brosur ini. Kau bisa memilihnya saat sudah KBM dimulai. Jadinya bisa dipikir-pikir dulu" SooMan tersenyum, Kai hanya diam dan menerima brosur yang diserahkan oleh SooMan. Baekhyun hanya cemberut karena ia hanya dikacangin.

"Ah iya, Jongout kau harus menemui aku dulu saat hari pertama masuk. Akan kuajak kau berkeliling dan akan ku kenalkan kau pada murid-muridku!" Kai mengangguk dan SooMan tersenyum senang. Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Kepala Sekolahnya itu memanggil Jongin dengan Jongout. Ah lucunya~

"Kim Jongout! Jam 7 tepat, di ruanganku" SooMan tersenyum dan Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan menunduk, Kai hanya mengikuti hyungnya tak kalah cepat. Hingga Baekhyun menggeret tangan Kai untuk keluar.

.

.

"Ada apa hyung?" Kai kebingungan, raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat panik.

"Aku kebelet pipis, Kai! Ayo ke kamar mandi dulu!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Kai, Kai yang masih bingung hanya ikut berlari mengikuti hyungnya dari belakang. Baekhyun memang kalau berlari sangat cepat, karena badannya ringan dan kurus.

Begitu sampai di kamar mandi, Baekhyun langsung melesat ke dalam dan Kai terkekeh sambil menunggu diluar.

Kai memperhatikan arsitektur bangunan ini, seperti sekolah pada umumnya hanya saja sekolah ini sangat unik karena pintu-pintu kelas dihias begitu indah oleh para murid, dan dinding koridor juga penuh dengan hiasan yang berkelas namun tidak norak seperti sekolah luar negeri.

Ada satu ruangan, dimana pintunya terbuka, Kai mengerutkan dahinya.

Katanya masih liburan, tapi tampaknya masih ada aktifitas siswa. Maka Kai mendekati ruangan itu.

Saat Kai sudah hampir dekat, tiba-tiba dari dalam muncul pria blonde dengan wajah yang sangat angkuh berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Excuse me, who are you?" tanya pria itu, ah bule sepertinya. Kai tersenyum, ia berpikir berbicara pada bule akan mengetest grammarnya yang memang sangat buruk itu. [NO BASH]

"I am Kai! And you?" Kai tersenyum dan membungkuk, pria itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali dan wajah nya sangat datar, datar sekali. Kai mencoba sabar, dan pria itu justru memperhatikan Kai dari atas ujung rambut sampai sepatu yang Kai kenakan.

"Ah, sorry, may to pardon?" pardon? Kai tidak tahu artinya! Bagaimana ini?

"I am new student, nice to meet you sir. That Baekhyun hyung, he is my brother. Goodbye!" Kai merutuki grammarnya yang buruk itu. Dan nyengir dulu sebelum berpamit kepada pria bule itu, berterima kasihlah pada Baekhyun yang sedang celingak-celinguk di luar karena kebingungan dengan keberadaan Kai.

"Hyung!" Kai berteriak dari kejauhan, Baekhyun menoleh dan tangannya sudah berkacak indah di pinggang bersiap-siap memahari Kai. Seenaknya membuat Baekhyun bingung. Dari jauh terlihat Kai yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju arah Baekhyun berdiri.

"Ayo pergi, akan kujelaskan nanti" Kai menarik lengan Baekhyun, dan mengajaknya keluar menuju parkiran. Baekhyun hanya diam dan memilih untuk ikut berlari.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan, nafas Kai masih tersenggal-senggal. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada jok mobil Baekhyun. Dan memejamkan matanya, ia baru sadar plester itu masih bertengger indah pada dahi Kai.

"Aku malu, aku tadi berbicara pada bule. Dan sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku"

"Tentu saja! Grammar dan vocabularymu sangat buruk!"

"Anjir:("

.

.

Januari, 02 2014

Hari ini Kai bangun siang, ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju jam yang ada di sudut kamar.

14:21p.m

Kai terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk pipinya, mungkin digigit nyamuk. Tapi sungguh, tidurnya sangat nyenyak dan tampaknya ini adalah pelampiasan dari lelah yang Kai rasakan dua hari ini.

Saat berjalan kaki dari stasiun, dan dari sekolah aneh bin ajaib itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar untuk ke dapur, kebiasaan Kai setelah bangun tidur. Tidak langsung mandi, namun langsung ke dapur. Hanya selama liburan.

"Noona…Aku lapar" Kai berteriak dari tangga, Sandara membalasnya dengan berteriak mengiyakan dari dapur, dan Kai langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

Disana sudah ada Baekhyun, Appa dan Eomma.

Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa marga Kai dan Baekhyun berbeda, ini karena Ayah Kai meninggal dan Ibunya menikah lagi dengan Ayah Baekhyun.

"Kai! Kemarilah, kita makan siang bersama"

Eommanya menyambut Kai, kebetulan Eomma baru saja dari dapur sehingga berpapasan dengan Kai. Kai tersenyum dan mencium pipi eommanya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih asyik membaca komik hentai. Eh salah, komik doraemon.

"Jadi, sudah diterima di SM High School?" Appanya bertanya, Kai menoleh dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil mengiyakan, Appanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Baek, kau memang hebat! Sudah mau membantu Appa dan Eomma mengurus surat pindah sekolah Kai" Baekhyun hanya menggumam dan terus menerus membaca komiknya.

"Eomma, enaknya ikut ekskul apa?" Kai bertanya, Eomma dan Appanya saling bertatapan, seolah-olah memberikan kode. Baekhyun terkikik, tampaknya dia tahu sesuatu. Kai hanya diam dan menunggu jawaban.

"Basket"

"Yes!"

"Menari"

"Baiklah!"

"Dan…memasak!"

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas, Kai cemberut dan mendengus.

Januari, 3 2014

Hari pertama sekolah, Kai sudah siap jam 6.30; hari ini dia diizinkan membawa Eommanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam ketika Kai menunjukkan aegyonya saat makan bersama untuk bisa membawa mobil miliknya sendiri.

Kemudian, kabar sedihnya eomma dan appa Kai akan pergi ke Jepang selama 2 tahun. Itu artinya sampai Kai akan lulus SMA, namun dia mengerti akan pekerjaan orang tuanya dan lebih memilih patuh pada Baekhyun yang sudah tertawa penuh kemenangan saat itu.

"Hyung, aku berangkat!" Kai pamit dan Baekhyun hanya menggumam, dia masih memakan roti sandwichnya, dan tangannya seolah mengusir Kai dari rumah. Kai mendengus dan lebih memilih pergi.

Seoul macet, itu sudah biasa. Untung saja sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Kai masih bisa santai. Ia masih punya 5 menit untuk sampai sekolahnya.

Apa? 5 menit!

Shit!

Kai langsung menancapkan gas kecepatan penuh, untung saja ia sudah memiliki lisensi jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Begitu cepat, bahkan ia dapat sampai di sekolahnya hanya dalam 2 menit.

Mobil mewah Kai mendapat perhatian dari murid-murid SM, Kai tersenyum bangga dan memutuskan untuk stay cool dihadapan gadis-gadis.

Mobil BMW 5.75 yang seharga 4 juta US Dollar itu terparkir di sebelah Bentley Silver,

"Whoa, anak sini seleranya lumayan semua"

Kai keluar dari mobilnya dengan gaya sok cool, seragam nya memang rapi, tapi liat wajah tampannya itu lohh~ gak nguatin! *fangirling*

Gadis-gadis langsung bersorak dan mengerubungi Kai. Kai tersenyum sinis dan berjalan melewati gerombolan itu dan bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia bahkan menghiraukan tatapan sinis dari beberapa pria murid SM, padahal dalam hatinya Kai sedang gugup!

Stay cool itu penting, demi image!

Begitu sampai dan memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah, SooMan sedang bermain ponselnya. Tampaknya sedang menonton sesuatu. Begitu Kai masuk, SooMan langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya dan menyambut Kai.

"Kim Jongout! Akhirnya kau datang, oh tampannya kau. Selamat datang di SM, kau akan ku ajak berkeliling setelah bel berbunyi. Jadinya masuk telat, tidak apa-apa?" Kai hanya mengangguk dan mendudukan diri di sofa tanpa disuruh sang empu.

KRING~

Tanpa 10 detik, bel sudah bordering. Kai semakin gondok, padahal ia masih ingin malas-malasan di sofa. Ternyata jam tangannya kalah cepat 1 menit dari jam sekolah.

"Kajja, jongout!" SooMan tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Jongaut, jongout. Jongin!" Kai menggerutu dalam hati.

.

Kai harus berterima kasih pada Sandara, berkat dia tadi pagi ia melepas plester pink keramat milik Baekhyun. Luka memarnya ia tutupi dengan poni rambut hitam gelam miliknya.

"Ini adalah koridor ruangan kelas 10, kau tidak akan menempati kelas ini. Disini muridnya diberi kategori sendiri, kategori kesenian, olahraga, dan mipa" Kepala Sekolah itu tersenyum horror, suaranya menggema diseluruh koridor. Kai hanya mengangguk sambil mengamati sekolah ini.

Dekorasi pintu antar kelas berbeda, tampaknya kelas-kelas di sekolah ini unik.

"Kalau ini koridor olahraga. Sebelah sana ada kolam renang, lalu lapangan basket kami indoor, lapangan bulutangkis juga, futsal juga, voli apalagi. Lalu disana adalah bagian baseball. Disana outdoor, begitu juga dengan stadion mini SM High School" Kai menganga, luar biasa sekali sekolah ini! Sooman tersenyum bangga dan mengajak Kai kelantai dua.

"Ini koridor ruangan kelas 11, kau akan berada di kelas pojok sana, tapi disini kebanyakan kategori mipa di sebelah kanan, sementara kiri adalah kategori olahraga dan kesenian. Sisanya adalah campuran" Sooman menunjuk masing-masing ruangan, Kai mengangguk dan kepalanya sibuk memperhatikan segala yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Kalau ini koridor kesenian. Disini ada ruangan menari, menyanyi, band, melukis, teater, jurnalis, animasi, grafis, dan di ujung sana untuk pecinta alam. Jadinya kalau mau ekstrakurikuler ada kelas dan ruangannya masing-masing"

Kai semakin membulatkan matanya, pantas saja Baekhyun saat SMA kemarin sering pulang sore, ternyata dia sibuk dengan ekstrakurikuler!

"Lalu disamping sana ada perpustakaan dan dapur sekolah. Ekstrakurikuler memasak tata boga ada disana. Ruangan ku juga berada disini bukan? Hehehe, kamar mandi berada tidak jauh dari situ"

_Memasak, tata boga…jangan Kai, tahan…_

Kai melihat kamar mandi yang kemarin Baekhyun gunakan, ah ternyata itu adalah ruangan Tata Boga, tapi…kenapa ada bule disana, ya? Itu yang masih menjadi pertanyaan bagi Kai.

Setelah melihat koridor itu, kemudian dia dan kepala sekolah naik ke lantai 3, ternyata sekolah ini sangat luas!

"Ini koridor kelas 12, disini ada auditorium, aula juga berada disini. Laboratorium ipa, laboratorium fisika, bahkan klinik untuk farmasi juga ada, disebelah sana kau bisa melihathya sebelah laboratorium ipa. Kemudian ini adalah komunitas mipa, bahasa juga ada" Kai speechless, dia kagum, bahkan terlalu terkejut!

"Baiklah, ku kira cukup. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas barumu, jongout!"

* * *

Kai POV

Lelah sekali, padahal ini baru saja selesai berkeliling sekolah. Tak kusangka ternyata sekolah ini luar biasa! Kurasa itu masih baru sebagian, bagaimana dengan kantinnya ya? Tidak salah lagi, Baekhyun hyung memindahkanku disini. Terlalu luas~

Kepala sekolah ini kemudian berjalan dengan santai di depanku, dia berjalan sangat lambat. Ingin sekali ku cekik lehernya supaya ia bisa lebih cepat untuk berjalan. Untung saja saat kami berkeliling, aku tak melihat atau berpapasan dengan murid SM, bisa-bisa tekor kalau SooMan ini benar-benar mengenalkan (semua) murid-muridnya.

Dan begitu kami sampai di koridor XI, syukurlah ia mau mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Kemudian dia berhenti di pojok koridor, terdapat tulisan XI Music 2 di atas pintu yang diberi hiasan beberapa not balok.

Yes, musik. Awalnya kukira ia akan membawaku menuju ruangan yang ada diseberang kelasku ini.

XI Science 1.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongin imnida. Bangaeupseumnida!" Kai membungkuk dan menjaga image stay coolnya, oh rupanya disini hanya ada pria. Baguslah ini akan semakin baik, ia malas apabila bertemu dengan wanita rasanya.

"Baiklah, kau duduk di meja depan Oh Sehun. Disana ada bangku kosong. Oh Sehun acungkan tanganmu" ucap wali kelas baruku, Park Jung Soo. Tampaknya dia mengasyikkan, hanya saja dia sedang badmood mungkin jadi sedikit sensitive.

Siswa berambut blonde dan berekspresi datar mengacungkan tangan. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung melesat duduk disana, tiga baris dari belakang. Tidak buruk, begitu aku duduk tiba-tiba siswa yang bernama Sehun itu berbisik dari belakang telingaku.

"Mau berteman denganku?" tawarnya ramah, ia tersenyum dan matanya yang berbentuk bulan tersenyum itu menusuk retina mata. Ia sangat lugu, tampaknya ia masih lebih muda dariku, ah ini awal yang bagus. Mendapatkan teman di hari pertama sekolah, tidak buruk bukan?

"Tentu saja, panggil aku Kai"

"Sehun imnida"

"Hei kau murid baru, dan Sehun! Perhatikan kedepan!"

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Sehun mengajakku berkeliling, kali ini tujuan utamanya adalah kantin. Ah inilah yang kutunggu!

Begitu sampai kantin, aku terkejut. Sangat terkesima dengan tampilan kantin ini.

Mejanya sangat banyak, ada yang persegi panjang untuk ramai-ramai, dan ada yang berbentuk bulat untuk ramai-ramai juga, kemudian ada yang persegi untuk empat dan dua orang, bahkan ada yang meja kecil yang menghadap jendela kaca untuk yang ingin makan sendirian.

Lengkap sekali!

Sehun menarik lenganku untuk mengantri di 'Own Soup'

"Own Soup? Apa itu?" tanyaku pada Sehun, Sehun menolehkan wajahnya padaku dan tersenyum kecil. Tampaknya ia lebih banyak diam daripada di kelas, tampaknya ia juga menjaga image. Buktinya tadi saat di koridor banyak siswa wanita yang memanggil Sehun, dan memanggilku. Entah apa yang bisa membuat mereka tahu, bukan urusanku.

"Soup buatan SM High School, kokinya adalah murid sini" aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus memegang nampan coklat ini, Sehun mengambilkan dua mangkuk sup dan mengambil dua susu kotak.

"Annyeong kyungsoo hyung!" sehun memanggil seseorang, karena penasaran aku menolehkan kepala, ingin melihat siapa orang yang disapa Sehun barusan.

Pria yang masih memakai celemek dan topi koki itu itu menoleh ke arah Sehun sekilas, kemudian matanya menunduk kebawah karena membersihkan celemek yang tampak kotor.

"Sehuna! Kita makan bersama ya? Kau duluan, aku ingin izin ke Amber dulu" pria itu langsung melesat ke dalam dapur kantin meninggalkan aku dan Sehun. Sehun akhirnya mengambil kembali satu mangkuk sup lagi dan dua kotak susu strawberry.

"Kenapa dua?" aku kembali bertanya, Sehun meletakkan sup dan susu itu di nampan yang aku bawa. Enak saja! Ini nampanku, kenapa tidak diletakkan di nampan yang sehun bawa saja?

"Dia menyukai ini, sudah kau diam dan ikuti aku" cara bicara Sehun sangat berbeda saat ia berada di kelas, aku menghiraukannya dan diam sambil terus membawa nampan mengikuti Sehun yang lincah berjalan di depan melewati beberapa siswa.

Dia memilih meja persegi untuk empat orang itu, berada di samping jendela kaca, lumayan lah bisa melihat pemandangan. Ternyata pemandangan itu adalah lapangan baseball dan taman sekolah, kemudian juga ada kolam ikan.

"Terawat dengan baik bukan?" sehun membuka pembicaraan, aku mengangguk. Sekolah ini memang merawat fasilitasnya dengan sangat baik, luar biasa.

"Hei, sehuna!" pria itu kembali menepuk bahu Sehun dari belakang, aku pun berpura-pura sibuk memakan sup itu dan rasanya… Sial, enak sekali!

_Ingat, image cool!_

Aku berdeham dan akhirnya Sehun dan pria itu terkikik pelan, apa-apaan ini?

"Kai, ini Kyungsoo Hyung, dia kelas 11 Science 1, ruangan kelasnya ada di seberang kelas kita. Hyung, ini Kai murid pindahan baru" Sehun memperkenalkanku pada si Kyungsoo itu.

Wajahnya bulat, pipinya juga sangat gembul, matanya belo alias besar seperti pororo, badannya pendek, dan rambutnya sangat rapi. Lucunya~

"Kai imnida, dan kenapa kau memanggil orang ini dengan Hyung? Dia kan satu angkatan?" kyungsoo itu tertawa, sehun hanya kalem meminum susunya.

"Hallo, kyungsoo imnida. Aku sebenarnya berada di kelas percepatan. Namun aku menolak dan sebenarnya aku ini kelahiran 1993, namun di akte kelahiran mereka menuliskan tahun 1994. Jadinya…yah ku kira kau paham" kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil meneguk susu strawberrinya, oh barulah aku paham. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Sehun, dan mengambil supnya, kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hyung, ini buatanmu?" Sehun bertanya sambil menunjukkan mangkuk supnya yang masih mengepul karena panas dan asap itu bahkan masih terkumpul begitu banyak.

"Tentu saja, apakah rasanya buruk?" kyungsoo bertanya dan Sehun langsung menyeruput kuah dengan sendoknya, aku memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang tampak akrab itu. Kyungsoo sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun, mata bulatnya membulat saking ingin tahu atau…entahlah.

"Whoah! Daebak!" Sehun bertepuk tangan dan mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah Sehun _gay?_

* * *

TBC / END / DELETE? T_T

Jelek ya? Gaje ya? Iya emang, maaf ya kalau masih pendek. Aku pengen liat review kalian tentang fict ini, coba direview yaa~ Untuk rated M mungkin beberapa chap lagi, tenanggg pasti ada kok ;p

Jangan lupa mampir ke wordpress aku, kaisooholic . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasinya)

Mind to review? Thanks for reading!

kaisooholic


	2. Gay?

Blurred Trouble

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Members

Romance, Humor, Friendship

Its yaoi_, don't like don't read_

* * *

"Kai! Jangan campur merica di adonan!" "Ini menyenangkan Hyung!" "Masakanmu tidak enak dan gosong" "Kyungsoo Hyung! Dapur terbakar karena Kai!" "MWO?!" ─ Kerusuhan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kewalahan. Bahkan dapur sekolah terbakar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bonus plus beberapa resep, KAISOO FANFICT. Slight KaiLu, HunSoo.

* * *

"_Kai imnida, dan kenapa kau memanggil orang ini dengan Hyung? Dia kan satu angkatan?" kyungsoo itu tertawa, sehun hanya kalem meminum susunya._

"_Hallo, kyungsoo imnida. Aku sebenarnya berada di kelas percepatan. Namun aku menolak dan sebenarnya aku ini kelahiran 1993, namun di akte kelahiran mereka menuliskan tahun 1994. Jadinya…yah ku kira kau paham" kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil meneguk susu strawberrinya, oh barulah aku paham. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Sehun, dan mengambil supnya, kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. _

"_Hyung, ini buatanmu?" Sehun bertanya sambil menunjukkan mangkuk supnya yang masih mengepul karena panas dan asap itu bahkan masih terkumpul begitu banyak._

"_Tentu saja, apakah rasanya buruk?" kyungsoo bertanya dan Sehun langsung menyeruput kuah dengan sendoknya, aku memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang tampak akrab itu. Kyungsoo sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun, mata bulatnya membulat saking ingin tahu atau…entahlah._

"_Whoah! Daebak!" Sehun bertepuk tangan dan mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo._

_Apa-apaan? Apakah Sehun gay?_

* * *

KAI POV

Ya Tuhan, jelaskan pada ku sekarang. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depanku ini sungguh di luar akal pikiran.

Tadi, ketika Sehun mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo, ternyata Kyungsoo itu tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah Sehun dan ternyata alhasil kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Kulihat juga Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya, sementara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya mungkin.

Kupikir mereka akan berhenti, buktinya mereka semakin membuatku panas. Sehun menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo juga memejamkan matanya menikmati morning kiss dadakan dari Sehun.

"Unghh…"

Sial, Kyungsoo itu mendesah ketika jari Sehun mulai nakal memasuki seragam Kyungsoo yang entah kapan sudah menjadi tidak karuan, atau mungkin aku terlalu menikmati tontonan ini sehingga tidak menyadari lepasnya seragam Kyungsoo dari balik celananya?

"Yayaya! Hentikan, lanjutkan dirumah saja bodoh"

Aku tidak kuat, bisa-bisa aku ikut-ikutan horny dan threesome dengan mereka. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku masih normal, normal, NORMAL!

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Sehun untuk melepas paksa ciuman itu, wajah Kyungsoo memerah sementara Sehun mengusak kepala Kyungsoo sejenak kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Oh baiklah, sekarang suasana menjadi canggung. Aku membenci ini.

"Sehun, mengenai ekstrkulikuler…" aku menggaruk tengkuk ku sendiri yang tidak gatal, Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap mataku. Aku kaget, dia terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba.

"HYA! Jangan membuatku kaget!" Kyungsoo terkekeh, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum meringis. Sehun menatap tajam padaku, mungkin memperingatkan tidak boleh mendekati Kyungsoo nya.

"Sehun tidak suka diganggu kalau sedang makan, Kai"

Aku mengangguk dan lebih memilih duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Tampaknya Sehun sedang ngambek karena aku menganggu acara paginya. Sebetulnya ini salahnya sendiri kenapa berciuman didepan umum. Dan anehnya, siswa disini tidak ada yang heboh. Apa jangan-jangan siswa disini semuanya penyuka sesama jenis? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Baiklah Hyung, apa kau tahu beberapa informasi mengenai ekstrakurikuler disini?" aku menyuapkan wortel ke mulut kemudian mengunyahnya. Menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaanku, dia kembali tersenyum lembut. Astaga, dia terlihat cantik sekali kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu. Walaupun ia mengenakan seragam untuk namja.

"Tentu, memang ada apa Kai? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kyungsoo menatapku sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, aku tersenyum dan menghela nafas sejenak.

Aku jadi lupa apa yang mau ditanyakan.

"Eng…anu hyung, itu…ah apa ya namanya" kenapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini? Padahal aku baik-baik saja, tapi ini…aneh sekali. Seorang Kai gugup dengan Kyungsoo? Ayolah kau pasti bercanda.

"Eoh? Apa yang kau tanyakan?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menyeduh kuah soup, dan kembali menatapku lagi. Kyungsoo mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku, Ah! Aku melamun.

"Kirakirakalaumaumendaftarekstrakurikuleritudimanahyung?" aku meneguk ludahku sendiri, aku merutuki diriku yang tampak sangat memalukan di hari pertama sekolah. Kyungsoo melongo dan Sehun tersedak makanannya, kemudian bocah berekspresi datar itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kalau berbicara itu pelan-pelan Kai, ada apa?" Kyungsoo kembali menyantap soup itu, aku memperhatikannya. Bibir berbentuk hatinya itu tampak menyambut kuah soup dan beberapa potongan daging cincang ke mulut Kyungsoo. Setelah ia menelan makanannya, Kyungsoo mengadah dan menatap aku (lagi).

"Kalau mau daftar ekstrakurikuler itu dimana hyung?" Sehun membersihkan mulutnya mengenakan sapu tangan dan menatap ku malas. Aku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya dan dia mendengus sebal padaku.

"Ah, pada hari pertama sekolah biasanya kan pulang lebih awal. Karena stan-stan ekstrakuriler akan dibuka di setiap ruangan. Kau sudah tahu dimana ruangan-ruangan ekstrakurikuler pilihanmu? Kalau belum, Sehun bisa…"

"Tidak hyung! Aku tidak sudi menemani Kai!"

"Ah begitu, aku sudah tahu kok hyung, terima kasih. Sehun tentu saja mau mengantarkanku, terima kasih informasinya"

.

.

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika melihat tingkah Sehun yang menolak untuk menemaniku nanti, entah kenapa ada perasaan senang melihat hyung ini tertawa. Entah membuatku ingat pada seseorang, hanya saja aku lupa dan tidak mau tahu.

"Memang kau mau join ekstra apa, Kai?" Sehun cemberut, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mengelus pipinya. Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan mereka berdua, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Kata eomma, aku harus ikut basket, menari, dan…" aku menundukan wajahku, apa iya aku akan bilang pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo kalau aku ikut esktra memasak? Ayolah, harga diri mu sedang dipertaruhkan dengan satu kata itu Kai!

"Dan?" Sehun bertanya, ia meneguk susunya dan meletakkan bungkus kosong itu diatas mangkuk kosong miliknya. Bahkan aku sendiri baru mencicipi soup ini sedikit.

"Eung…Sehun, kau ikut ekstra apa?" lebih baik menghindar, Kyungsoo terlihat mengangguk dan wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang bingung. Baguslah ia tidak terus-terusan bertanya. Bisa-bisa nanti…ah entahlah, terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

"Sama denganmu, basket, menari, dan jurnalis" Sehun menjawab, namun aku tahu arah tatapannya tidak mengarah padaku. Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku diam dan terus memperhatikan duo aneh ini. Aku curiga mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, ah tapi tidak baik untuk mengetahui privasi orang terlalu dalam.

Lagian aku juga baru saja masuk disini, masa iya aku harus menanyakan;

"Kau aneh, apakah kau gay?"

Tenang Kai, jagalah sikapmu dan tetap berlagak stay cool seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Lagian kalau misalnya sekolah ini semua siswanya adalah penyuka sesama jenis, buktinya tadi banyak fans wanita yang meneriaki namamu dan Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo juga mempunyai fans atau tidak, mungkin bisa jadi iya.

Tingginya lumayan, walaupun ia lebih pendek dariku. Dan paling tidak Sehun juga lebih pendek 2 cm dariku. Ah lebih baik aku harus banyak-banyak minum susu, supaya tinggi Sehun tidak melebihi dari tinggiku. _Fighting!_

KRING!

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, tandanya semua murid harus masuk ke kelas. Namun hanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat panik. Sehun justru tampak santai dengan bermain-main dengan ponselnya. Ah, manusia gila.

"Hey, ini sudah bel masuk! Lihat, murid lain sudah berlarian menuju kelas, kau malah santai, apa-apaan?" Aku memukul bahu Sehun, dia meringis sementara Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu lari tergopoh-gopoh dengan salah satu temannya tadi.

Dia menghampiri dapur kantin, kemudian menarik seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu. keduanya tampak sangat panik seolah-olah sekolah ini terbakar, ah entahlah.

"Lebih baik membolos. Aku malas"

Sial, kenapa justru jawaban tidak menyenangkan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun? Ingin rasanya aku menonjok mukanya untuk menghilangkan ekspresi dingin dari wajah menyebalkannya.

"Aku murid baru, harus jaga image dulu!" aku memikirkan alasan yang mungkin bisa masuk akal, kemudian Sehun menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memasukkan ponsel hitam itu ke saku celana sekolah almamater.

"Lagian kita juga pulang lebih awal" sehun berdeham mengiyakan pernyataanku, wajahnya masih datar dan terlihat menyebalkan. Aku berusaha sabar, masih hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini. Huh, tapi tak apalah. Ini sedikit menghibur.

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Kai dan Sehun sedang memperhatikan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, Sehun tampak malas memperhatikan dan matanya tak lepas keluar arah jendela. Sementara Kai juga berpura-pura memperhatikan, namun ia tidak mendengar penjelasan gurunya.

Kai duduk dengan tegap, namun pikirannya kosong, hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang tadi baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, Do Kyung Soo.

Dalam hati, Kai sebenarnya sedikit tertarik pada Kyungsoo, sosoknya sangat baik dan friendly. Tidak seperti Kai yang anti-sosial.

"Kim Jongin" seru Tiffany Songsaenim. Kai sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap guru cantik itu bingung, kenapa namanya dipanggil?

"Yes ma'am!" jawab Kai semangat, Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan menuju meja Kai. Sehun masih acuh, namun kali ini pandangannya lurus ke arah papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisan tinta spidol itu.

"Are you okay? I thought you were sick right now" Tiffany berdiri di depan meja Kai, tampaknya Sehun akan menertawakan Kai setelah ini. Masalahnya Kai tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Tiffany, karena kelemahan terbesarnya adalah Bahasa Inggris!

"Yes ma'am no problem" jawab Kai asal-asalan, Tiffany mengangguk dan akhirnya berbalik menuju papan tulis, wajah Kai memang pucat tadi, entah kenapa bisa dia menjadi seperti itu.

Wajah Kai langsung sumringah begitu Tiffany sudah pergi menjauhi mejanya, ia berpikir Tiffany bertanya apakah guru itu terlihat sakit? Entahlah, bukan urusan Kai.

"I need your attention class. Please listen to me"

"Alright ma'am!"

.

.

"Hei Sehunna" ucap Kai. Kali ini mereka sedang berada di kelas sendirian, sementara murid-murid sudah berlarian menuju stan esktrakurikuler pilihan masing-masing. Namun hanya Kai dan Sehun lah yang masih diam terduduk di ruang kelas.

"Hm" jawab Sehun seadanya, Kai menoleh ke belakang, ke bangku Sehun. Dia sedang melahap roti sandwich, Kai meneguk ludahnya. Tampaknya Kai kepengen.

"Ini kan sudah pulang" ucap Kai basa-basi, entah suasana mereka menjadi awkward seperti ini. Apakah ini efek menganggu morning kiss orang lain?

"Terus?" Sehun melahap sandwichnya dan menatap mata Kai sekilas, lalu membuang mukanya menuju jendela kelas yang menampilkan lapangan stadion SM High School.

"Antarkan aku ke klub basket dan menari yuk…" Kai nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya, dia sedikit malu. Oh lihatlah rona merah yang ada di pipi Kai sekarang. Terlihat sangat lucu~ [KYAAAAA!]

"Tidak mau" Sehun menatap datar Kai, Kai pun memasang aegyonya. Biarlah harga dirinya menjadi terinjak-injak sekarang, Kai sangat butuh bantuan Sehun sekarang!

"Oh ayolah…" Kai mengerjapkan matanya imut, Sehun sudah bersumpah dalam hati ia ingin sekali muntah di hadapan Kai sekarang juga. Jangan lupakan bibir kai yang sengaja di 'pout'kan. Aigoo~

"Tidak" stay cool, Sehun masih menatap datar Kai. Padahal dalam hati Sehun sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh bermuka dua, hebat sekali. Kai langsung manyun dan tampak berpikir, sebelum ia berkata…

"Bbuing-bbuing…" kai kembali mengulang aegyo nya, kali ini mata Kai berubah menjadi puppy eyes, begitu bulat dan menggemaskan. Bahkan bibir Kai membentuk pose alay yang biasanya anak-anak Indonesia lakukan. Alias di dowerin (?)-_-

"Tidak" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lebih memilih memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas daripada ia harus berpura-pura stay cool seperti ini. Kai mendesah kecewa, maka ia memukul-mukul lengan Sehun manja.

"Sehun!" Kai berteriak, Sehun meliriknya kemudian kembali asyik dengan bukunya, ia merapihkan bolpoint nya dan menutup resleting tasnya. Kai pun bangkit dari duduknya, Sehun pun acuh dengan tindakan Kai.

"Baguslah, paling tidak aku bisa tertawa lepas setelah ini" ucap Sehun dalam hati. Ia meraih ponselnya hendak menghubungi─

"Kyungsoo Hyung! Tunggu aku!" teriak Kai dari luar kelas.

─Kyungsoo.

* * *

KAI POV

Menyebalkan sekali, padahal aku sudah melakukan segala cara supaya si bodoh Sehun mau mengantarku, tapi dia nya malah tidak mau. Dasar keras kepala.

Bahkan aegyo mautku pun akhirnya terpaksa kulakukan, biasanya hanya ku lakukan jika sedang bersama ibu ku. Namun ayolah, dengan teman barumu? Aku pasti gila.

Aku berusaha sabar menghadapi pemuda berwajah datar itu, aku bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan keluar kelas. Terpaksa aku harus berjalan sendirian, dan bertanya kepada murid-murid yang ku temui.

Aku membuka pintu kelas,

Cklek~

Pintu kelas Science 1 terbuka, dan keluarlah…

Do Kyungsoo yang tampak panic dan berjalan berlari, tampaknya ia tidak menyadari adanya aku di sini.

Tapi ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban, terima kasih Tuhan!

"Kyungsoo Hyung! Tunggu aku!" teriakku dari kejauhan, dia sudah sampai di koridor loker ujung, aku mengejarnya dan dia tersenyum melihatku.

Aku tertatih, nafasku tersengal-sengal, Kyungsoo membelai rambutku.

Darahku berdesir, sentuhan tangan ini…

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, aku merona dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku. Wajahnya sangat sempurna ketika kami terlihat dekat seperti ini, mata bulatnya, pipi gembulnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tebalnya….

"Bisakah….kau….mengantarkankuhhh…." ucapku tersengal, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan terkekeh lalu mengangguk, baguslah kalau dia mengerti, jadinya tidak akan memakan waktu.

"Tentu saja, jadi Sehun benar-benar tidak mau mengantarmu, Kai? Kkk dasar keras kepala sekali bocah itu, lihat saja nanti malam~"

Eoh? Nanti malam? T-tunggu dulu….jadi, APA BENAR SEHUN KYUNGSOO BERPACARAN?! Ayolah, apa yang ada di pikiranmu pertama kali ketika kau mendengar kalimat;

'lihat saja nanti malam~' Yeah, kurasa kita satu pikiran.

.

"Kai" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, aku yang berjalan di sampingnya juga ikut terhenti. Aku melihat namja yang lebih pendek dariku ini, wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik ketika di lihat dari sini. Astaga…

Dia melihatku, aku juga melihatnya. Dia menunduk malu, aku tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Kemudian ku pukul pelan bahunya.

BRUGH

Eh? Ringan sekali, ku kira ia memiliki badan yang tak jauh beda dariku.

"Engh~" desahnya pelan ketika aku memukul bahunnya, damn. Desahannya begitu manis dan ingin rasanya aku membuatnya mendesah di bawahku, dengan penuh dengan keringat dan meneriakkan namaku ketika klimaks─

─_hollyshit Kai._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menghela nafas dan berusaha mengatur fantasi liar yang tiba-tiba melintas ini. Dan aku pun menatap Kyungsoo, namun..

Kyungsoo sedang melihatku dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, alis matanya terangkat sebelah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kai?" aku mengangguk. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan aku mempersempit jarak diantara kami.

"Kau…ikut ekstra apa saja? Aku harus menjaga stan memasak, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama"

.

.

**HYAAAAAA TERNYATA KYUNGSOO HYUNG ITU ANGGOTA DARI EKSTRA MEMASAK?! KAI AYOLAH, KATAKAN SAJA! LUPAKAN SOAL HARGA DIRI UNTUK SEKARANG ASDFGDSGFSFHJFSDFSAF**

"Menari, Basket dan…" aku melihat Kyungsoo, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bibirnya membentuk hati, aiggo lucu sekali~ kapan ya bisa ku cium dia?

"Dan….?" Kyungsoo menatap datar, namun suaranya terlihat sumringah. Aku nyengir ke arahnya, dan berusaha memantapkan hatiku. Semoga dia tidak tertawa, _fighting!_

"Memasak~" ucapku final, Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan ternyata…

Handphonenya sedang bergetar, oh baiklah semoga ia tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Lebih baik kau ke stan memasak dulu denganku, kajja~ Teman-teman dan sunbaenim kita sudah menunggu dari tadi" Kyungsoo mengaitkan tangan kami, kemudian ia menarik tanganku untuk segera menempatkan diri di stan memasak.

.

Ketika aku melewati ruang kepsek, SooMan sedang berada di depan pintu ruang kerjanya dan menatap murid-muridnya yang sedang kalang kabut untuk menghampiri setiap stan ekstra kurikuler.

"Hei Jongout!" teriaknya ketika mata kami bertemu, aku tersenyum kikuk, Kyungsoo berhenti mendadak membuatku menjadi menabraknya. Untung saja dia tidak jatuh. Kalau jatuh kan aku bisa menindihnya, kemudian…

"Kai! Membungkuklah pada kepala sekolah~" kyungsoo menepuk pundakku, aku pun sadar dari lamunanku dan menunduk padanya.

"Kyungsa! Jongout! Oh murid kebangaanku, kini bersatu, baguslah. Sana jongout kau cari stan pilihanmu, fighting!" ucapnya tanpa dosa, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dia kembali berlari menuju stan memasak.

Aku berlari, dia juga. Terkadang kami menabrak beberapa murid hingga beberapa ada yang terjatuh, aku cuek bebek sementara Kyungsoo terus-terusan meminta maaf. Membuang waktu saja~

"Nah, ini dia sudah sampai!" Kyungsoo melepas kaitan tangan kami, sedih rasanya. Tangannya tadi sangat lembut dan hangat, aku menyukai itu.

"Hyung!"

Tunggu…itu suara Sehun! Apakah sehun juga ikut ekstra memasak?

* * *

TBC!~

Balasan review:

_Kaiingh_: terima kasih!=) iya nih kai nya lucu yaa, ini ff kaisoo tenang saja. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_polarlight03_: iyaa, sekarang ff hunsoo udah jarang nih. Tenang, si Jongin disini itu nerd + cool(?) Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_oneheartforsuju__:_ betul, kai sama luhan, sehun sama kyungsoo dulu yaap. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_rossadilla17_: yang pasti jongin itu ngaku-ngaku masih normal, kalau kyungsoo…ya gitu deh;p stay tune aja hihi. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_ceicoung_: yehet ohorat B) ini sudah dilanjut chingu. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_Guest_: oke! Ini sudah lanjut kok. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_Kimjongong_: siap chingu! Ini sudah di lanjut, hidup kaisoo *kibarin bendera* Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_Dumzie_: iyaa masih nerd alias unyu unyu yaa~ ini sudah di lanjut. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_opikyung0113_: sudah dilanjut;) Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_Lalala Kkamjong_: terimakasih..kai memang sengaja aku buat kaya gini biar beda sama yang lain dong ngihihi B) Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_Emiliakim_: terimakasih:) Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_Ozora Hotaru_: originality?O_O biar tau Kai itu gay atau tidak…sudah dijawab kan? Ngakunya masih normal loh. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_rinzkudo, taufikunn9, marcul_: sudah dilanjut chingudeul ;) Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_ArraHyeri2_: iyaaa dia memang unyuu, jongin ngakunya sih normal chingu, tapi gatau deeh kaya gimana nantinyaaa :p ini HunSoo yaap, bukan Hansoo. Luhan aku pairing-in dulu sama Kai oke~ Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_Jenny_: hihi iya chingu, ngakunya sih begitu. Kita liat aja nanti yaa bakalan jadi gay atau engga Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_flowerdyo_: iya nih sehun pervert yaa? Aduhh jongin mah sama author aja /plak. Kita liat yaa apa bakalan jadi gay beneran hihi:p Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

* * *

Maaf yah updatenya pendek, aku curi-curi waktu nih buat ngelanjutin ini~

Jngn lupa review lagi yaa, review kalian itu penyemangatku buat ngelanjutin fict loh, jadinya jgn lupa review yaah. Yang banyaaak!:D Silent readerku yang tercinta, bisa dong kalian menampakkan diri dan meninggalkan jejak dengan mereview fanfict saya?:(

Kadang sedih deh, kalau readers nya banyak tapi yang ngereview dikit.. Please respect dan menghargai hasil karya orang lain oke? Yang review aku doain bakalan ketemu bias deh/?

Kalau sempet sih, bisa dong mampir wordpress aku hihi.

Thanks for read, mind to review?

kaisooholic


End file.
